Gray and Juvia- Blue Skies
by XXFrenzy
Summary: Juvia is attempting to come to terms with how to handle rejection. Meanwhile, news of death reaches Gray at Fairy a Tail from two certain people. Some mild language, rated T for safety. SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT PAST THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC! Please be aware of this as you read. Reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!


It had only been a few days since the end of the Grand Magic Games. Only a few days since the arrival of 7 Dragons. Only a few days since the Grand Banquet, where Juvia Lockser's heart had been split in two. No, that was being dramatic. Juvia's heart is intact. But why does Juvia still feel so sad? Juvia is conflicted. Gray-sama had rejected her love, not through indifference or oblivion but bluntly and outright. No Ill will was bred towards Gray-sama, Juvia could never bring herself to hate him. But should Juvia continue to try and gain Gray-sama's love? Perhaps Juvia should, as they say in the guild, kick the bucket?

Juvia put down her pen and sighed. She sat in her chair at her desk, alone in her neat and tidy room at Fairy Hills. The interior of her living space was still filled with Gray related things, like plushies and posters. She eyed her vanity as she contemplated her appearance. She had kept her attire similar to her garb from the Grand Magic Games although she felt a tiny grin form on her face as she looked fondly at her hat. The cap itself was the same but the spot where the flower pin used to be was replaced with a shiny silver Fairy Tail guild mark insignia. Gray had given to her after he and Lyon ended their bet on which guild Juvia would belong to depending on the outcome of the Games. A thought occurred to her. Why did Gray give her a guild pin? Did he...? Maybe he does feels the same way she does about... She shook her head and took up her pen again.

No. Gray-sama does not love Juvia. But... Juvia already knew that. Was Juvia wrong to attempt to persuade him and herself otherwise?

Sighing again, Juvia put away her pen and journal- tucking it away into a nearby shelf before plopping on her bed. Removing her cap, she fingered the guild emblem carefully. Joining her hands, she released a small bit of magic before separating them. In the center was a replica of the Fairy Tail guild mark, albeit it was made of water. Focusing her magic, she lowered the temperature of the water until it formed into a solid. Using her fingertip, Juvia pressed lightly against the cool surface, lining four letters in water that lay in the center of the symbol. Content with her creation, Juvia hopped off the mattress and exited the apartment complex- taking the path down to Fairy Tail.

*Meanwhile at Fairy Tail*

A pink haired girl and a blue haired man were pleasantly greeted by the members of Fairy Tail as they had paid the guild a visit. Team Natsu seems the most enthusiastic, the team name mage challenging Jellal, the blue haired man, to a fight only to be struck down by Erza. Gray looked curiously at the pink haired female, a sense of familiarity originating from her as he felt he had seen her somewhere before. When confronted she retold him her name, Meredy, and the real reason they had come to the guild. The doors opened suddenly as Juvia pushed them open as Meredy explained their reason for being. Juvia's carefully crafted ice mark slipped from her hands and shattered in the floor upon hearing her words.

"We came to tell you, Gray, that... Ultear... That Ultear died."

The halls of Fairy Tail instantly became silent as Gray slowly sunk to floor. There were soft murmurs and offers of comfort from the guild members as tears slid from Gray's dark eyes. From there, Jellal began to crestfallenly explain Ultear's resolve- carefully wording each detail he spoke. Rolls of thunder and lightning shook the sky outside and rain began to pour as Juvia cradled her face in her hands. The harrowing experience forced itself to play in her head as she recalled Gray's sudden death and resuscitation from the battle against the 7 dragons.

"So it was Ultear that.. Brought me back." Gray murmured after a few melancholy minutes.

Jellal and Meredy nodded.

"I thought I saw her..." He muttered, "When we were coming back from the Games."

A look of shock reached Jellal and Meredy at the Ice wizard's words. Distraught, Jellal lowered his head and Meredy, who had spotted Juvia, ran to and hugged her with tears streaming down her face. The crowd of Fairy Tail members seemed to part as Gray got up and went outside even though water continued to fall heavily from the stormy clouds. Juvia wanted to take his hand to comfort him but was stopped by Meredy who continued to hug her and shake her head sadly. Wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl, Juvia sniffed away her tears and wiped them with the back of her hands before pulling herself away from Meredy to stand in the doorway as Gray continued along.

"Gray-sama..." She whispered quietly as she felt the tears return to her eyes.

Meredy came to join her, watching as Gray's silhouette seemed to merge into the shadows of rain. Raising her left hand, a swirl of pink energy flowed around Meredy's wrist, creating a glowing bracelet of magenta with small hearts and circles. In the distance, the same wristlet formed down the path where Gray was last seen. A rapid increase of tears surged from Meredy's green eyes as she joined their senses and emotions. The sadness of death thickening the air to the point of chocking on tears and the cafard of the ambiance. Juvia absentmindedly watched the storm rage on as Meredy seemed to retreat backwards. She turned abruptly when she heard the sound of unsheathing a sword.

"Meredy!"

Juvia watched in horror as Meredy grabbed hold of Erza's sword and held it, blade facing her body, in front of her. Gasps of shock resounded as Erza attempted to hold her back and confiscate her weapon. After a tense few seconds of struggling, the wristlet on Meredy faded and Erza's sword crashed to the ground. Exhausted, Meredy collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily before suddenly coughing blood. There were horrified murmurs as Wendy rushed to her side, quickly employing her healing magic's aura around her scarcely moving body.

"I managed to remove the Sense Link," Meredy panted, "But Gray... He's going to..." She winced in pain as she gave another wheeze and blood erupted from her lips, "Gray's going to commit suicide!" She screamed hastily before falling unconscious.

Juvia's eyes widened at Meredy's words before sprinting out of the guild and down the path Gray had taken. Her anxiety increased greatly as she saw patches of quickly deteriorating blood that was diluting in the rain. Merging her body with the water in the sky, Juvia split through the wind at fleet speed until she saw Gray's body near below her. A blade of ice was jutting from his arm that was bloodied red. Juvia drew what little breath she could and dove for Gray as he extended his bladed arm outward and retracted it quickly inward toward his throat. The sound of piercing echoed in the dark silence of the storm.

Juvia sighed. Not with pain but in a relieved way. She stared blankly at the icy blade that impaled her watery neck. Truly she felt no shattered bone nor disrupted blood vessels . She shared only Gray's despondency for a brief moment before emitting a glow of solace as she formed a tiny smile. A wave of reassurance swept over her, the only hurting she felt was Gray's sadness as she managed to force her way between his blade and his throat. Gray blinked away the rain and tears as he saw Juvia's blue tresses before his eyes. Startled pale white, he cancelled his magic, dispelling the blade protruding from his arm. He sank to the wet ground with Juvia who was still in her pure aquatic form though she was slowly solidifying. He sighed lightly as he saw no puncture in her neck.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" He asked after time dreaded onward.

"Because..." Juvia whispered through her smile, "I can't let you die."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Gray yelled as he slammed his fist on the clammy earth.

"You taught me to seek the joy of a blue sky," She answered softly as the azure above began to part and spill gentle sunlight, "You taught Juvia what it means to be alive... What it means to live- you taught Juvia... to believe in the significance of life."

Gray drew a quick breath at her words, "J-Juvia..."

"Juvia will drive away your darkness, Gray-sama. Just like you did for Juvia."

Wrapping her arms around Gray's shaking body, Juvia pulled him into an embrace. A ray of golden light seemed to smile down on the pair as a rainbow glittered in the skies above. Gray breathed heavily and unsteadily as Juvia continued to hold him until he slowly laced his hands around her back.

"Thank you Juvia... For driving away my darkness."

"Your welcome, Gray-sama."


End file.
